


Stitch Us Together

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [27]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian is in the middle of an exam when he learns Roger's been in a car accident





	Stitch Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill reposted. Anyway this really isn't as dark as the tags make it seem.

Brian has always prided himself on being level-headed, it’s kept his apartment intact more than once from the combine hurricane force that is Roger and Freddie. Once John gets more comfortable with them, he’s sure he’ll have an ally, but for now, Brian takes Freddie’s joke of Band Mom as a compliment. That isn’t to say he isn’t prone to anxiety (and as Roger points out depression), but he has more of talent of out logicking his emotion.

When the proctor of his exam calls him up to the front of the room, he wonders if it’s a case of the proctor thinking that he cheated when he cracked his neck a few minutes ago. The anxiety simmers, but he reminds himself that he’s done nothing wrong and therefore can’t be punished.

“You’re Roger Taylor’s emergency contact, right?” The proctor asks with the air of someone who thinks this is beneath her.

Although the words don’t inspire any confidence, “yes, ma’am.”

She eyes him and the stretches her hand out, “hand me your test, you’ll be able to reschedule more time with your professor. It appears that Mr. Taylor has gotten into a car accident.”

Brian’s heart stops, “which?”

“University College,” the proctor’s hand is still outstretched.

Brian hands her the papers and is allowed to retrieve his phone. He quickly grabs his bags and hurries towards the bus stop. He wonders if he should call John but shakes his head John would be in his own exam or just about to be and the proctor is likely to be even less friendly than his own. Either way, it’s a five-minute wait and a fifteen-minute ride.

It doesn’t stop his mind from spiraling into the worst-case scenarios. Brian feels sick, and he can’t out reason it. He wishes that the proctor had been able to tell him more, at least then he had parameters to stop his panic. Roger could be anything from bruised and shaken to-

He can’t even put the two in a sentence together.

When the bus comes to a stop, Brian stumbles out and places his arm against the wall to brace himself. He manages to keep himself from getting sick, but his hands are still visibly trembling. His breathing is getting shallower and he’s very near to a panic attack. Brian wishes that either Freddie or John were with him, or better yet, Roger was soothing him.

This is all a bad dream, right?

Eventually, he works up the courage to step into the A&E he’s immediately assaulted by the sound of a crying baby. He winces and moves up to the desk. The tech looks a little overwhelmed, and Brian doesn’t blame her considering the number of people in the waiting room.

“May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m Roger Taylor’s emergency contact? They told me that he’d be here?”

The tech types something, and then slides a visitor tag over to him, “he’s in room 7.”

That probably means he hasn’t been in surgery and Brian lets out a sigh of relief. It may still be bad, but Roger isn’t in danger. More weight lifts from his shoulders. He signs his name on the tag and follows the tech’s directions to the entrance way of the exam rooms. Brian has always hated emergency rooms. They carry an aura of anxiety that makes his own worse.

He tries to not look too lost while he looks for the proper room. A few minutes later he’s sliding through the curtain and holding his breath. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Roger’s eyes flick up to his, apparently coherent.

Roger is holding a patch of gauze next to his eyebrow, but other than a red mark on his forearm he looks okay.

“Brian? What are you doing here?”

“They got in touch with the college and called me here,” Brian moves closer, “but never mind that, are you okay?”

“If they told you that it was an accident then they misinformed you, it was just a bit of a fender bender,” Roger pouts.

Brian takes the hand not holding the gauze and holds it to his still racing heart.

Roger flattens the hand on his chest, “Jeez, Bri, I’m okay. Really. They probably didn’t want me getting home by myself with my face numbed for when they put stitches in.”

That makes sense. Brian lets out another shaky breath.

“You should be in an exam right now, right?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Brian assures.

“Brian May saying an exam doesn’t matter? Are you sure you don’t have a head injury?”

“I might be suffering from oxygen deprivation,” Brian jokes with a heavy tone, “might have given myself a panic attack.”

“I’m fine, just a small cut,” Roger curls his fingers slightly, “sorry about stressing you out.”

Brian shakes his head, “I’m just glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

It’s very near to the word they haven’t said to each other. Not for any lack of feeling it, they both knew how the other felt, but just because they wanted this relationship to feel semi-normal.

“You won’t have to find out for a while yet,” Roger smiles, “I don’t plan on leaving.”

Brian opens his mouth the counter that, but Roger’s hand darts up to place a single finger against his lips.

“Hush.”

He closes it and then purses his lips into a semblance of kissing the digit.

“Kiss me better?”

Brian leans in when the curtain is tugged loudly to the side. A slightly bemused older gentleman enters with a clipboard.

“Well, Mr. Taylor, considering you’ve seduced  three of my nurses and have this one wrapped around your finger, I’d say you’re good to go.”

Roger preens and Brian at least has the decency to look ashamed. The doctor chuckles and hands the clipboard to Roger who starts filling things out. Brian watches with interest as the doctor pulls off the gauze to reveal three neat stitches.

“Keep these dry, covered when you think they’re going to get dirty or overly sweaty, and your GP can take them out in about ten days.”

“Thank you.”

“If there are any more symptoms please don’t hesitate to come back in, some brain injuries take a few days to manifest.”

Brian nods while Roger rolls his eyes. The doctor takes the clipboard back and glances at it.

“Looks good, you’re free to go!”

Roger hops down from the bed and Brian immediately tugs him to his side. Roger simply wraps around him and grins up in him.

“Does this mean you’re going to nurse me back to health?”

“I’m going to wrap you in blankets and then not let you move for the rest of the weekend.”

“Eh, as long as you’re with me, I think I can manage.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Or come talk to me on Tumblr.


End file.
